The Once and Future Queen
by Gwinny
Summary: Gwen Pendragon loves her life in London but suddenly a strange man apears telling her he is Arthur Pendragon, King of Camelot and her husband. Can Arthur get Gwen to remember and return to Camelot or will Camelot be lost to Morgana?
1. Chapter 1

Black, Black Heart

It's meant to be me on that throne. Not some undeserving maid!

Morgana heard the words running through her head once more. They'd once been such close friends but Gwen's love for Arthur had shattered their friendship. Morgana shook her head clearing the memories of friendship to hatred.

She had to focus on her intention.

To make Arthur lose everything.

Morgana had a plan to gain the throne.

And eliminate the Queen.

Arthur held Gwen above all others. He loved her so much and Gwen was his weak spot. He wouldn't be able to cope and Camelot would fall. It would fall into her pretty hands.

She wouldn't kill Gwen that would be too easy. She would send Gwen far away, very far away where Arthur, Merlin nor the Knights of Camelot would be able to find her.

xxxxxxxxx

Merlin knew something was wrong. He felt like someone had punched him in the stomach, as he felt the dark magical presence in the castle. He ran towards the King and Queen's chambers.

He entered the room and felt the hairs at the nape of his neck rise. He turned around the corner and saw Morgana standing there.

Slim, raven-haired and beautiful. She was dressed in black, and her green eyes glittered triumphantly.

'You're too late,' she said silkily and smiled.

Merlin looked around the room realized that Gwen had said she was going to be in her rooms but she was gone.

'Where's Gwen?' he questioned her.

'Somewhere you'll never find her,' Morgana smiled sweetly and then disappeared.


	2. Chapter 2

Magical Transportation

Magic always left a mark and Merlin had to figure out what Morgana had done to Gwen. She certainly wasn't in the room and probably not even in Camelot. His eyes turned gold and he saw a glowing black shimmer in the room, the traces of the dark spell Morgana had cast.

Arthur walked into the room and stiffened when he saw Merlin stood there, arms held up.

'What's happened?' Arthur questioned.

'Morgana,' with that one word Arthur closed his eyes. She was never going to stop.

'She's taken Gwen. I think Gwen's still alive but Morgana said that Gwen is somewhere we'd never find her. Morgana's used magic and I'm trying to figure out the spell.'

'Don't just stand there! Figure it out,' Arthur demanded. 'We need to find Guinevere.'

'I'm trying!' Merlin said searching the shimmers and then he found what he was looking for and gasped. 'Morgana's sent her to the future. Thousands of years into the future. I can see Gwen but she's different. She doesn't remember. She doesn't know her life here at all.'

'We need to get Guinevere back!' Arthur shouted passionately.

'Arthur, think. This is what Morgana wants. She knows you'll go after Gwen and with you and Gwen gone it leaves Camelot open to attack.'

'Merlin, I'm not going to let Guinevere go.'

'Of course not. I'm not suggesting we leave her in the future. We'll get Gwen back, but you need to think carefully about who you're going to put in charge while you're gone.'

'That's simple we'll put the council in charge along with the Knights who should be able to protect Camelot while we're gone. Let's go notify them and go after Guinevere.'

Merlin and Arthur ran to the Great Hall where the council and Knights were waiting for their King to arrive for the meeting. Arthur explained what had happened and left the room with Merlin.

They entered Gaius' chambers whereupon Merlin took out his book of spells and Arthur questioned, 'how are we going to get to the future?'

'Magic,' Merlin responded simply.

Merlin spoke words that Arthur didn't understand and Arthur felt the air vibrate. Everything shimmered in gold and the world spun away.

Suddenly the room was empty as Arthur and Merlin were transported to a place they'd never known.

xxxxxxx

When they awoke, they were lying on something hard and cold. Arthur knew he was somewhere he'd never been before and felt disorientated. Merlin had already jumped up and looked down at Arthur.

'Where are we?' Arthur questioned.

'In the time where Morgana has hidden Gwen,' Merlin replied smugly pleased with his spell.

'First thing we need to do is locate Gwen and take her back.'

'And say what?' Merlin asked. 'Gwen doesn't remember anything. She doesn't know you, me or Camelot. I think Morgana would have replaced Gwen's memories with the memories of her life here. You can't go up to her tell her she's the Queen of Camelot and expect her to believe you. You're a stranger to her.'

Arthur fought to remain calm. He needed to get Guinevere back. He loved her so much and couldn't go on without her. Arthur knew Merlin was making sense he didn't want to frighten Guinevere but he needed her to remember him and their marriage.


	3. Chapter 3

Discovery

Merlin helped Arthur up but before he could say anything about this strange land they found themselves in he followed Arthur's gaze across the street.

'Well that was easy,' Arthur said.

Merlin was surprised to see Gwen. Obviously his magic had taken them straight to her. Her hair which had been long was cut to her shoulders and she wore a sleeveless purple dress that came to her knees.

As if she felt them looking she turned her head and looked at them. Arthur and Merlin smiled at her and she smiled back at them lifting their hopes but then she turned away.

She didn't know them.

'What on earth is she wearing?' Arthur exclaimed.

'She didn't recognize us. She's not your Gwen she's a Gwen of this time.'

'She is my Guinevere,' Arthur responded admanantedly.

'She may be but she has no memory of it. She doesn't remember anything from our time. You saw her look at us and she just looked straight through us.'

'So what are we to do? We need her to remember,' Arthur questioned frustrated.

'We'll speak to her nicely and calmly but Arthur you can't force her to remember. I'm worried that forcing her memories would hurt her.'

xxxxxx

Gwen could sense someone was watching her but glancing over her shoulder she couldn't see anyone but she could sense them. When she'd moved to London from her small village she was aware of how she had to keep herself safe in a big city.

'Gwen?'

Gwen was taken aback by someone calling her name. As she looked up she saw the two men that had smiled at her standing in front of her blocking her way.

She studied them and wondered what they wanted with her. They didn't seem to want to hurt or scare her. One man was skinny with blue eyes, black hair and a warm smile. The other man was blonde who also had blue eyes but was looking at her with faint possessiveness.

Nervously she nodded her head.

'How do you know my name?' she questioned.

'We've met before a long time ago you might not remember us.' Merlin responded.

'I've never met either of you before. Who are you?'

'My name is Merlin and this is Arthur,' Merlin spoke for both of them as Arthur was too intent on studying Gwen.

'Okay but I still don't remember either of you. We've never met before.'

'Yes we have,' Arthur finally spoke up. 'We were all friends.' Arthur said not wanting to frighten Gwen by telling her that they were married.

'I don't know who you think you are but you've got the wrong girl. I'm Gwen Pendragon, a teacher and a girl from Tintagel who moved to London to teach.'

As Gwen was speaking they looked at each other as she said her last name was Pendragon. This meant that it was Gwen all she needed to do was remember but how were they going to get her to remember?

A/N: I chose for Gwen to come from Tintagel as this is the place according to legend where Arthur was conceived. You can go visit Tintagel Castle in Tintagel, Cornwall and see Merlin's Cave which is below the castle.


	4. Chapter 4

Connections

'You should have seen them, Elena, they just came up to me and claimed that they knew me and expected me to stay with them and greet them warmly. They were just weird!'

Gwen munched on her biscuit in the staff room of her school chatting to her best friend about what happened.

Elena looked at her friend carefully seeing that Gwen was shaken up after two strange men appeared out of nowhere and claimed they were her friends.

'Did they tell you their names?' Elena questioned.

'Yes the dark haired one said he was Merlin and that the blonde man was called Arthur.'

'Merlin and Arthur?' Elena's lips curled up in a smile. 'Seriously that was their names?'

'That's what he said. Why are their names important?'

'C'mon you can't know. You have to know the legend of Arthur.'

Gwen shook her head. 'I don't know. I'm sorry is that story important?'

Elena looked into Gwen's eyes and saw that she truly hadn't heard of the stories. 'Gwen, you were an English Major how can you not have come across L'Morte de Arthur, Gawain the Green Knight or The Lady of Shallot?'

'I've never heard of them any of them.'

'I can't believe that you've never read any of the stories or poems about King Arthur in British Literature you would have had to read them and you had that class for a year.'

'Well maybe I did but I've blocked them out of my head. I can't remember everything I had to read for that class.'

'It's just funny you meet two men who are called Merlin and Arthur who claim that you're all friends and that you're called Gwen which is short for Guinevere.'

'Why is it funny that they would meet me?'

'Gwen you need to read the Arthurian Legend. Let me give you the quick version Arthur was King of Camelot and Guinevere was his Queen but she betrayed him by having an affair with his favourite knight Lancelot. He sentenced her to death but Lancelot rescued her. Arthur was killed by his son Mordred and Guinevere went into a nunnery.

Merlin was the great wizard who brought about Arthur and helped him build a land called Avalon. Arthur was the once and future king and Guinevere was the once and future queen. Is this ringing any bells?'

'No.' Gwen replied solemnly. 'Never heard of it before.'

'So what did they look like?' Elena questioned.

'They were both tall and handsome. Merlin had black hair, blue eyes and is very skinny. Arthur had blonde hair, blue eyes and looked very strong. The whole time Merlin was talking Arthur was watching me. They were both wearing very old-fashioned clothes.'

'So they weren't old?'

'No they were both in their twenties.'

'Did they say where they knew you from?'

'No Merlin just said that they were old friends but I didn't recognize either of them. I didn't meet them in Tintagel and certainly not in London.'

'Hmmm,' Elena hummed thinking quickly. 'Old-fashioned clothes, Merlin and Arthur meeting a Guinevere and explaining that they're your friends….' She left the rest of her words silent.

'Oh come on, it's just two nutters accosting me in the street. I'm sure I'll never see them again.' Gwen said turning and leaving to go back to her class.

Elena was a believer in the supernatural and believed that anything was possible maybe even that her Gwen Pendragon was _The_ Guinevere Pendragon—Queen of Camelot it would certainly explain why Gwen had met a Merlin and Arthur.

A/N: I went to the movies today and saw a preview for a film called Fast Girls and Bradley James is in it. It is a movie about a girls relay team who run for Great Britain and he is their Physiotherapist but falls for one of the girls played by Lenora Crinclow- Annie from Being Human (UK version).


	5. Chapter 5

A Stroke of Luck

Gwen and Elena left school laughing at what one of Elena's students had done in class. Gwen went to reply but before she could Elena looked across the road and smiled. 'Is that Arthur and Merlin?'

'That's them. They must've followed me here why do they keep following me?'

Gwen studied the two men but her eyes kept flicking back to Arthur. She was drawn to him for some reason but she didn't know him.

'Well one thing is for sure we're not going to find out anything by just standing here. Let's go speak to them,' Elena explained.

Gwen felt nervous and put a staying hand on Elena's arm. 'Elena, I can't. They scare me. Why do they keep insisting I know them and why am I so drawn to Arthur?'

Elena's eyebrows arched at Gwen's admission to being drawn to Arthur. 'Come on Gwen, I'll protect you,' Elena said with a smile as it appeared both men didn't want to cause them harm.

'Okay but any sign of danger and I'm out of here,' Gwen said following Elena.

'Hello, I'm Elena DuLac and my friend Gwen says you're following her. Why?'

'We know Gwen very well and we need her to remember who she really is,' Merlin explained.

xxxxx

Elena had decided to take them all into a coffee shop so they could discuss what Arthur and Merlin wanted with Gwen. Elena saw the look of wonder on their faces as they looked around and Elena couldn't help but think these men were truly from the past.

'I don't know you, either of you,' Gwen said breaking the silence of the group around the table.

'Well we'll introduce ourselves to you. I'm Arthur Pendragon and this is Merlin Emrys,' Arthur said speaking for both of them. Gwen's eyes had widened hearing that Arthur had the same last name but she still didn't know them.

'Seriously, King Arthur and Merlin?' Elena replied to which Arthur nodded keeping a watchful eye on Gwen as Merlin had told him not to force Gwen's memory.

'Let's cut straight to the chase you're from Camelot and she's Queen Guinevere,' Elena whispered picking up on the fact not to say the words too loud in fear of Gwen hearing them.

Gwen wasn't listening to the conversation going on around her she was too busy studying Arthur. He was very handsome with his blonde hair, sparkling blue eyes and kissable lips. She felt herself wanting to brush his hair from his eyes. Her fingers were itching with the need to touch him. He turned and their eyes locked on each other and it suddenly struck her she did know this man but from where and how?

Merlin and Elena had been watching Arthur and Gwen's silent communication with amusement but the couple was completely lost in each other. 'It seems that no matter how Morgana tries to separate them they always find a way back to each other. I think Gwen recognizes him on some level but she doesn't completely remember him.'

'Arthur…' Gwen stuttered, 'how do I know you and from where?'

'I can't tell you that,' Arthur replied stroking the side of her face.

At Arthur's touch Gwen gasped and felt her heart beating so fast it felt like it was going to burst through her chest. She closed her eyes as images rushed through her mind. Scrubbing floors, mending dresses, taking care of Arthur, loving him, marrying him and being crowned Queen.

'Stop. Make it stop!' Gwen cried out as pain burst in her head.

'Arthur! I told you not to tell her anything. Look at what you've done to her.' Merlin said as Gwen held her head in her hands.

'I didn't say anything I just touched her. I stroked her face and she remembered'

Elena got up and held Gwen close, 'Gwen are you okay? Here drink this,' Elena said as she gave Gwen her cup of Chamomile tea.

'I remember. I remember all of it. I was a servant and you were the Prince of Camelot we fell in love and when you became King we were married.' Arthur nodded and smiled.

'Really that is what happened?' Elena questioned as from the stories Gwen had been a princess who had betrayed the King.

'How did I come to be here?' Gwen questioned.

'Morgana wants the throne of Camelot so she sent you to the future and wiped your memory clean. She knew Arthur and I would follow and is probably trying to take over Camelot as we speak!' Merlin explained.

'You left Camelot just to come and get me?'

'Guinevere, I will always follow you no matter where you are I'll come and find you,' Arthur said lowering his head to capture Gwen's lips in a possessive kiss causing Gwen's head to fill with images of Camelot and Arthur once more.

'I hate to break this up but we need to get back to Camelot now!' Merlin exclaimed. 'We need to get back before Morgana conquers Camelot once more.


End file.
